


Prologue

by Waugh



Series: (But Somebody Came) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Narrator, Fridge Horror, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waugh/pseuds/Waugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where you are not Frisk, and Frisk is not you.</p><p>This changes a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

There was a game.

You remember this part clearly.

There was a game. There had been a game.

It was a good game. It had many endings, some of them better than others.

One ending was the best of all.

But that was not the ending you received.

 

* * *

 

It starts with a hike. Well, it starts with an Amber alert to your phone, but the hike is the part that gets you into trouble.

You remember it like this: a mountain, a cavern, a cry for help.

You have no reception. And you know you won't be able to find your way back.

 

* * *

 

Games are funny things, aren't they? They tell stories, or, at least, the ones that you like do. And the stories you like best are not the ones about facts, but about truths.

You remember.

Kill or be killed, the flower said.

 

* * *

 

It starts like this: a mountain, a cavern, a cry for help.

A kid, a message in your phone. Eight years old, missing. Runaway.

It is dark. Deserted. Treacherous.

But.

If you don't go... Nobody will come. Not in time.

( _But nobody came..._ )

So you do.

 

* * *

 

There is a kid. And there is a flower.

"Kill or be killed," the flower says.

The goat woman's flames scare it off.

She is kind to the child.

But you...

 

* * *

 

People are kind to children, so long as they're not total monsters, you had thought.

As it turns out, even a total monster was kind.

But a child is not an adult.

And wars do not breed kindness.

 

* * *

 

You RESET.

 

* * *

 

There is a kid. And there is a flower.

"Well," it says, and laughs, looking at you. "This is new."

You will remember that. You will remember that _clearly._

 

* * *

 

When you were in school, you took a class on Psychology. Jung was your favorite of the old school shrinks, but you remember something else. About a man named Skinner, and a cat in a puzzle box.

The cat tried to find the way out, hitting every lever and pully. Using every combination, it chose blindly, without reason.

Cats aren't very good at puzzles, as it turns out.

 

* * *

 

You RESET again.

"I'm beginning to get pissed off," the flower says.

You scowl at it. The kid just looks confused.

 

* * *

 

You're not a cat. And you've always been fond of puzzles.

It's a good thing.

 

* * *

 

You RESET.

"I told you, it's kill or be killed," the flower says again. Now it just looks bored. "Or, you could try something else, I suppose. You'll fail miserably, of course, but you might last a few minutes longer."

"Oh, shut up," you say.

The flower laughs at you.

 

* * *

 

You're not a cat, no. But you have the brain of a statistician and the coordination of an awkward nerd.

It's not a good thing.

 

* * *

 

You RESET.

"Have you tried dodging? It might help."

 

* * *

 

Kill or be killed, the flower said.

(But it lied.)

  



End file.
